Into the Void
by Tindercrest
Summary: How much will Miroku go to fathom the depths of his Kazaana and his feelings for Sango?


**DISCLAIMER**: InuYasha and all of its characters do not belong to me. Er...on second thought...

Ohayo, minna-san! It has been a long time since I posted/uploaded something here...-chibi Lee-kun stares blankly at the space- oh well, hope you like this pairing as much as I did...Sango-chan...

**Into the Void**

_Just for a while...a moment is all I ask..._

Miroku has been staring at his sealed right hand for quite some time now. Seated comfortably on a submerged rock, Miroku has been soaking his aching body in a hot spring under a full moon night. The group has been through a series of battles the day before, and maybe that was the reason why he is so lethargic to even make an effort to peek at the women's side of the springs.

_This curse is but a small portion of me; so small, and yet so dangerous. But, I am also curious...that world that I haven't yet explored in the palm of this hand; that world that I cannot return from and where nothing matters anymore. A moment in this world is all I ask..._

Inuyasha finished taking his bath as quickly as he had entered the springs. As usual, he is half-responsible for the safety of his friends. The other bodyguard, however, has a depressed look across his reflecting face. The scene was quite unusual for someone who is always the source of entertainment of the group aside from the constant quarrels of the dog-eared _hanyou_ (half-man half-monster/_youkai_) with Kagome.

Miroku put down his hand and stared at the clear, cloudless sky filled with stars. The light of the moon overwhelmed all of the other luminescence given off by the other stars. Everything was so tranquil that night.

_Maybe I'm wishing for too great a wish...I forget the people around me that might succumb to the same fate that my bloodline gave in to. Ha, friends eh? Are they the reason for holding me back?_

Miroku submerged his body further into the water until the water level reached up to his neck. He closed his eyes and remained in thought for a while.

_Or are they the reason for making me stronger? Something to protect...I wish I didn't have this curse...but then, if not for this Air Void, I wouldn't have met my friends..._

"Hoshi-sama, when are you going to get out of that spring? It's been a while since you went in there," Sango's voice exclaimed from the other side of the springs.

For a time, Miroku's deep thought was abruptly interrupted. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be out in a minute," he responded.

_The fools, they don't know how much pain and emptiness worse than death I could cause them with just a flick of my wrist..._

He then placed his sealed right hand close to his heart, his left hand clutching the rosary that sealed his curse.

_Maybe I am the fool. I'm too crazy for her...Sango...you are different from all of the other girls that I have ever met. I see each day your pain of losing all those who were close to you...and yet, I could do nothing to ease that pain of yours. What would you do if I were gone? Why am I speechless when I'm in front of you?_

He closed his eyes once more, unable to move that heavy burden near his heart.

_Maybe you knew all along the pretending game that I've been playing to catch your attention..._

"Hoshi-sama, we're going back to the camp, okay?"

_Would you have known? Is my thirst for a utopia too palpable, or are you thinking of something else?_

Miroku stood, finally, from his spot and started to wade towards his towel Kagome lent him.

_A world unknown, a forsaken world that could also be my paradise, and my destiny lie in my palm. But..._

He dried himself with his towel and put on his robes. He draped the warm, damp towel across his back, reached for his staff, and started walking towards the camp.

_I don't want to be alone forever..._

He hastened his pace and caught up with Sango, clad in her pink non-battle dress.

"Sango!"

Even before the addressed person could respond, Miroku's broad arms held Sango close with his head rested on the back of her head.

"I have already found what I was looking for...and all this time, it was right here close to me. I'd rather live for a moment with you than remain eternally searching for a heaven..."

"Hoshi-sama," Sango uttered as she bowed her head to stifle the tears. "Stay with me for a while..."

Nothing mattered to him now, only that moment with her in his arms, her warmth, and her scent. That miniature world that he was wishing for and cannot return from was already there in that warm embrace. And he could ask for nothing more.

------------------------------------

InuYasha: Hey you.

chibi Lee-kun: _-creating a paper crane- _Who, me?

IY: Yeah you. _-grabs CLK by the head-_ What is it with Sango and Miroku anyway? And why is he mushy like that? He never was like that in the series and manga....

CLK: But...but I like Sango too, and decided to make a fic of their pairing...Sango-chan...

IY: Well, for your information, Mr. Clueless...I LIKE SANGO TOO!

_-from a distance, a frustrated Kagome let loose an arrow that missed Inu's left ear by an inch-_

IY: _-apparently relieved the near-headshot missed-_ Er, ok, ok...just make a fic out of us too, ne? Ehehe...

CLK: Sango-chan_...-chibi Lee-kun snaps out of the trance-_ oh well...ja!


End file.
